When heating a metallic part at a given temperature, some areas of the part may heat at a higher temperature than the given heating temperature, resulting in localised high temperature areas on the part. These localised areas of high temperatures are commonly known as hot spots. Hot spots may be so hot that they could locally weaken the part. Traditional temperature measurements such as pyrometers and thermocouples do not easily allow the identification of these hot spots.